1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods and system of limiting arcing of rotating members.
2. Background Art
In engines and other devices having rotating elements, electrical potentials can develop between the rotating element and a bearing or other housing used to facilitate the rotation thereof. For example, a bearing is commonly used with an engine crankshaft to facilitate the rotation of the crankshaft. If a sufficient difference in electrical potential develops between the bearing and the crankshaft, current may arc across a gap between the two features, which may negatively influence the crankshaft and/or bearing.